


Cold as Balls

by Luckythirteen45



Series: Balls Series [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, kinda smutty but nothing too explicit, rinch, seriously this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John gets cold on a case, and has some interesting ideas on how to warm up.





	Cold as Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 3 of the Balls series. This is CRACK of the highest order. Read at your own risk.

John had just spent the last three hours standing in an alley watching their latest number. Normally he didn’t have a problem with being outside while watching the numbers but there was a cold snap going on, on top of New York’s already cold winters. But the number’s apartment had no other good vantage points to see into the main windows so here he was.

The phrase as cold as balls had run through John’s mind several times at this point and that part of his anatomy was certainly cold, along with the rest of him. The lights went off in the apartment and John figured there would be no trouble tonight, with the temperature going to continue to drop.

“Hey Finch,” John said over the comms “number just went to bed, I’m going to head back to the library. No one will try anything tonight.”

“Alright, Mr. Reese I’ll see you soon then. I’ll have some coffee waiting for you when you return.” Harold replied, his tone changing toward the end conveying his concern for his lover.

“That would be great.” John said the fondness and love creeping into his tone. “I’ll be there in about a half hour.”

(half an hour later)

John came up the library steps frozen to the bone, the temperature had dropped rapidly from unpleasant to dangerous on his return home. True to his word Harold had a pot of coffee ready for him. When the phrase he thought earlier crossed his mind again and he got an idea. Stripping off his coat he walked over toward Harold and the coffee.

“Hey Harold, it’s cold as balls out there.” John said once he was next to Harold and grabbed his hand and stuck it between his legs to cradle his balls.  
Harold sputtered and both the crude phrasing and John’s actions. 

“Mr. Reese, what on earth are you doing?!?!” Harold said trying to put as much outrage into his voice as possible while John held his hand in place.

“Protecting an asset you seem quite fond of,” John said humor clear in his voice “It is really quite cold and I wouldn’t want to lose these since weren’t you telling me earlier about all the plans you had for them.”

Harold just sighed knowing that what John had said was true and the man was quite cold, there was none of the usual heat radiating from the man. And he was sure this was pay back for the teasing he did earlier.

“I suppose I should find a way to warm you up then.” Harold said pretending to be put out but left his hand where it was and gave a light squeeze causing John to groan.


End file.
